1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to nursing bras and more particularly pertains to a new nursing bra for securing pads in a nursing bra to inhibit the pads inadvertently falling out or shifting which could lead to leakage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of nursing bras is known in the prior art. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a system that has certain improved features that surrounds a pad on all sides to inhibit the pad from falling out. Additionally, the system compresses the pad to retain the pad in the desired position.